Un simple miedo
by Zankuroichi
Summary: Estudiando en la casa de Fate luego de clases, Fate se confiensa frente a Nanoha y además le ha robado un beso, ¿Qué pasará luego de ésta situación tan tensa?


**ONESHOT**

**PROLOGO**

Un atardecer resplandeciente; las aves cantaban en las ramas de los árboles, el cielo; tornado por varios colores en el, marcaban un día casi por terminar, dando a la bienvenida a la oscuridad de la noche, fría y taciturna.

Nanoha, impresionada por lo que acababa de ocurrir hace menos de un minuto, avergonzada a más no poder, sentía cómo su estómago se descomponía y su corazón latía más de lo normal.

—Yo… siempre te he… — Sin poder terminar, Fate el cual tenía su vista dirigida hacia el suelo, sólo la levanta para observa a Nanoha levantarse repentinamente, tomar su bolso y salir como posesa por las escaleras y finalmente escuchar la puerta de la entrada.

—

—Oh, Nanoha, no te esperaba a éstas horas.

Sin poder atender al llamado de su madre, Nanoha entra a su habitación, haciendo resonar la puerta por toda la casa. Acomoda su bolso, se desviste rápidamente, quedando así en ropa interior y se lanza a su cama, desmoronada, como si no hubiese tenido fuerzas para hacer algo.

Aún no podía asimilar cómo había ocurrido aquello repentinamente, como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo y al mismo tiempo se hubiera reproducido una cinta de película a máxima velocidad.

—No es mi culpa — Eran las únicas palabras de la joven, desmoronada hasta las entrañas. Cierra los ojos y recuerdos de la escena comienzan a ser analizados, fracción por fracción, recordando así los suaves labios de su amiga sobre los de ella, sin poder reaccionar, un beso torpe; suave pero al mismo tiempo un poco tosco y torpe.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, un sentimiento doloroso y con el corazón desbocado, los nervios a extremos. Descontrolada una Nanoha lloraba y gañía en la habitación oscura.

—Lo siento, Fate-chan — Emitió en susurro antes de caer dormida.

—

— ¿Has reñido con Testarossa? — Preguntó Arisa, dos semanas habían transcurrido y Nanoha no le dirigía ni la mirada a Fate. No sabía cómo debía de responder a tales situaciones. Nanoha, lo único que podía hacer era una expresión de dolor, sabía que Arisa tenía clara la respuesta, sin embargo, no podía ni quería traer el tema a sus conversaciones con ella, Suzuka y Arisa. Suzuka negó con la cabeza, insinuándole a Arisa que era una calle sin salida por la que ella quería pasar.

Mientras Hayate trataba de animar a una Fate que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala, Nanoha intentaba dirigir su vista hacia ella pero el miedo no le dejaba pensar de qué expresión facial podría dirigirle a Fate; de angustia, tristeza o enojo, todavía no podía ordenar ese sentimiento extraño que sentía y expresarlo con claridad. No sabía qué podría ser ese sentimiento que quemaba su pecho.

— Nanoha, ¿Estás bien? — le decía Yuno, entrando a su salón de clase.

— Sí, sólo estoy algo cansada.

— No deberías sobre esforzarte, Nanoha. — A lo que Nanoha apenas pudo responder con una sonrisa despreocupada, dentro de lo que intentaba disimular. La campana del colegio sonaba y los alumnos ajenos a sus clases, regresaban a sus aulas pertenecientes mientras entraban los maestros y cada alumno tomaba su asiento.

—

Terminando las clases escolares, de nuevo colores naranjas se apoderaban del cielo. Tomando sus mochilas, salían multitudes de los respectivos clubes. Nanoha; quien se encontraba en el de voleibol, tomaba su mochila y se preparaba para dejar el colegio.

— Nanoha, ¿Nos vamos?

— Espera, Suzuka. Creo que he olvidado algo…

Registrando su mochila y acomodando su uniforme, Nanoha dejaba atrás a Suzuka y regresaba a su salón de clase.

— Vete sin mí — Le grito desde el pasillo mientras corría a través de él.

Tras abrir la puerta deslizable del salón sus ojos se dirigieron a través del salón para observar lo último que quería ver en todo el día y al mismo tiempo lo único que quería ver todo el día. Fate, quien estaba recostada frente a una ventana abierta del salón, perdida en sus pensamientos, con los ojos vidriosos y melancólicos; como cuando recordaba el dolor de la pérdida de su madre o su propia existencia, no se había dado cuenta que habían entrado a la sala hasta que escuchó el primer y único paso que hizo Nanoha.

Una batalla se hizo entre sus pensamientos, intentando elegir entre salir corriendo de esa sala o salir corriendo directo a los brazos de Fate. Como batalla entre sus sentimientos y la moral, ¿estaría correcto corresponder a sus sentimientos? ¿Realmente lo deseaba como para no poder accionar al estar frente a ella?

— Nano… ha…

Al momento que pronunció su nombre, como si fuese una orden a sus piernas, instintivamente intentó huir de allí, sin embargo, un brazo la forzó a quedarse donde se encontraba, ¿Cómo podía aquella rubia ser tan veloz en esos momentos? Y ni esa fue una pregunta segura sobre su mente, ¿Se habría detenido o abstenido a caminar al voltear su cuerpo?

— Por favor, quiero que me escuches… — Arrojó las palabras Fate, casi se escucha como si estuviera imponiendo pese de su tono dulce y la seguridad al emitir esas palabras.

Nanoha al escuchar la imploración en aquellas frases no pudo más que entrar a la sala y fijar su vista a las suelas de sus zapatos; sintiendo su corazón en la garganta, sus flacas piernas pálidas temblar y su entrañas siendo arrasadas como una ola en la costa de la playa.

— Todo lo que dije y lo que hice… fue un simple juego, lamento todo el daño que causé. — Tras escuchar eso, Nanoha por impulso de su cuerpo observó a Fate a los ojos.

— Yo quería pedir disculpas y decirte que no me acercaré más a ti a excepción del trabajo y cuando sea algo necesario, si me disculpas no te seguiré molestando o causando proble… — de nuevo, sin terminar, el sonido de una palma colisionar sobre su mejilla fue resonancia en toda la sala. El ardor y rubor en su mejilla aseguraba lo que había ocurrido, había recibido una cachetada de parte de Nanoha que hizo su cabeza virar de un extremo a otro. Para su mayor sorpresa, al observar frente a ella, podía verse a una Nanoha frágil hasta la médula; un rubor en sus mejillas y orejas, lágrimas fluir hasta su quijada y su voz en pequeños sollozos y gañidos.

— ¿No me preguntarás lo que siento? ¿Por qué actué así? — Podía apenas pronunciar entre sollozos. — Fate, eres una idiota. — Como si ataran una soga al cuello de Fate era el llanto que soportaba al observar a la débil Nanoha, tocando el golpe en su mejilla, con su otra mano intentaba acariciar la mejilla de Nanoha pero no lo hizo al pensar que podría ser desagradable para Nanoha.

— Tengo miedo… miedo de lo que podría suceder a nuestros sentimientos, algo tan frágil que puede ser quebrado por manos de cualquiera… — espetó Nanoha entre llantos, al escuchar esas palabras Fate entendió finalmente a lo que se refería su amiga. Acercándose a ella lento pese al miedo de ser rechazada, Nanoha rompió a llorar como nunca, una pequeña niña indefensa en brazos de su protectora madre.

Al inicio, rechazó los brazos de su amada Fate pese a esto ésta no se apartó e insistió acercarse lo más a ella, un abrazo torpe al comienzo, sin ser correspondido aún, Nanoha comenzó a golpear el pecho de Fate e intentando separarla de ella.

— Yo también temo pero te quiero más que el sentir éste temor. Si se rompe, yo misma lo repararé — Manifestó Fate luego que Nanoha correspondiera a su abrazo y llorara en su hombro. Tomó por las mejillas a Nanoha y comenzó a limpiar con sus pulgares las lágrimas de ella, las únicas palabras que decía eran: «Tengo miedo», lo cual apenas era reconocible entre sus sollozos.

La noche tomó a las dos muchachas en el salón; Fate sentada sobre una pila de mesas alineadas y Nanoha acurrucada en sus piernas, descansando al sentir un ardor en sus ojos. Fate nunca pensó que volvería a estar así con Nanoha, juntas y acariciando su cabellera rojiza mientras la observaba dormir con seguridad al tenerla a ella.

Luego de un sórdido descanso en el salón, Nanoha se levanta y lo primero que observa son unos ojos escarlata casi melancólicos bajo la luna, mientras su cabellera rubia hace juego con la luz de la luna de su ahora Fate, quien se sonrojó al ser observada por ella, comienza a jugar con sus dedos que se ocupaban antes de su cabellera.

— Fate-chan, ¿Cómo es que haces que haga todo esto? — Al no comprender el puchero de Nanoha y casi imploro por una respuesta; Fate lo único que puede es ceñir las cejas. Esto hace a Nanoha enfurruñarse más y jala sus cabellos dorados hasta acercar significativo sus rostros sólo para capturar sus labios en un beso. Algo torpe al inicio, sigiloso y con miedo, para luego tomar la confianza necesaria y haciendo el sonrojo más notable de cada una, sus pestañas tiemblan y cada una juega con los labios de la otra, volviendo más intenso, travieso ese beso, susurros entre esa interacción, risas y lágrimas inocentes de parte de Nanoha, Fate todavía es capaz de soportar la necesidad de llorar.

— Ahora tienes que hacerte responsable — entre susurros Nanoha espeta eso, observando la sonrisa de su ahora novia, la única respuesta de ella es volver a tomar sus labios, entrelazan sus dedos, sintiendo el calor en las mejillas de la otra y…

—FIN?—

Y por cada comienzo; un nuevo final y otro nuevo comienzo…


End file.
